Cinco días
by Ucchan Amehayashi
Summary: En caso de no haber leido todos los tomos del manga mejor que NO se lea. Este inicio de fic es como yo veo una historia que podría ocurrir en parte de ese final. Si si los has leido y te interesa como yo rellenar huecos, adelante :


**Cinco días**

Sanosuke Sagara no sabía lo que era tener una vida normal, él nunca la había tenido. Por referencias tampoco sabía demasiado lo que era tener una vida normal. La gente que le rodeaba era demasiado extraordinaria y casi siempre es algo incompatible con el hecho de llevar una vida normal, una vida normal al uso claro.

Para él su vida estaba muy bien como estaba. Tenía su propio agujero si quería estar solo, el dojo de Kaoru donde molestar cuando quería compañía, el Akabeko donde poder comer tuviera o no tuviera dinero. Y sus visitas a la clínica. Todo aquello para los días tranquilos, los pocos días tranquilos. Cuando no tenía que atravesar medio país hasta el lugar donde le esperaba una buena pelea. Cuando no tenía amigos en peligros a los que salvar, cuentas pendientes que saldar.

Si, era una buena vida, y a Sanosuke le gustaba exactamente como estaba. Quizás cambiaría algunos pequeños detalles, pero habría tiempo para ello mas adelante. ¿Verdad? Entonces a traición las cosas comenzaron a cambiar y les hizo reunir ese día en la clínica. Que tramposa.

-¿Vuelves a Aizu!

Kaouru fue la primera en reaccionar

-¿Pero tan rápido..?

-No ha sido una decisión rápida. Me pidieron hace tiempo que abriera un hospital en mi pueblo natal de Aizu, y he estado reflexionando.

Y no nos habías dicho nada. No me dijiste nada.

-Como el combate por fin ha terminado, y las heridas de Kenshin y Yahiko por fin se han curado

No son los únicos heridos...

-He decidido dejar Tokio de aquí a una semana.

Se va.

¿Por qué no dije nada? Tenía que haber dicho algo, tenía muchas cosas que decirle. No tenía derecho a hacer ese tipo de planes, a nuestras espaldas. ¡Que como se le ocurría dejarm.., dejarnos! Quizás si Kenshin no hubiera dicho nada, si no hubiera aceptado su decisión tan rápido y sin protestar. Claro, para él es fácil dejar que se vaya. ¿Se hubiera quedado si Kenshin se lo hubiera pedido?. ¿Quería conocer él esa respuesta?

No, la verdad es que prefería no saberlo, pero ella se iba.

El tiempo es una cosa curiosa, quizás los días estén bien delimitados. Sale el sol, empieza el día, se va el sol, acaba. Tiene voluntad propia y durar tanto o tan poco como le venga en gana. Una semana, siete días, pueden parecer una eternidad, o pasarte en un solo suspiro. E incluso ambas cosas a la vez. En la semana dada por Megumi los días fueron desfilando trayendo nuevos cambios, llevándose a mas gente. ¿Una cruel manera de no dejarte olvidar lo que iba a pasar?

Menuda mierda todo. ¿Queréis iros¡Vale¡Iros! A mi me da todo igual. De verdad. Que mas me da ya, ella se va. Y no, no voy a decirle nada. No soy yo quien abandona, quien me deja. ¿Qué sentido tendría decirle nada?

La odio.

La quiero.

Hoy es el día que se va.

-Ha sido breve, pero sinceramente os estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que habéis hecho por mi.

Aún así te vas. Sujeté con mis manos el cuchillo con el que quisiste quitarte la vida, y aun así te vas.

-¿Vuelves a Aizu andando?

Le pregunta Yahiko como si importara en que se va a alejar de nosotros.

-Claro que no. Un amigo del profesor Oguni me va a llevar en carruaje.

Mejor. Tú no estás acostumbrada a viajar a pie, y los caminos siguen siendo peligrosos. ¿Le convencería diciendo que lo mejor es que yo le acompañe? Incluso a carruaje hay riesgos, nunca sobran unos puños.

No. Ahora está dando unos últimos consejos médicos a Kenshin, si digo algo quizás se lo pida a él y a su espada. Aunque sólo sea por molestar por última vez a Kaouru que está demasiado triste. Seguro que prefiere hacerla rabiar que verla llorar. Yo tampoco quiero verla llorar, esto es ya demasiado, tengo que decir algo.

-Venga Kaoru. No es motivo para estar triste. Además Aizu no está tan lejos, se puede llegar en un día yendo rápido.

-¡Solo tú podrías hacer eso!

Iría volando si fuera necesario a cualquier sitio que vayas

-Y además irás a Kyoto una vez al año para visitar ¡No es un adiós definitivo¡Si tienes ganas de ir a ver a alguien, pues solo tienes que hacerlo!

-Mira que a veces consigues no decir tonterías...

¡Mierda me he pasado¿Se ha dado cuenta?

-¿Pero qué dices¡Siempre digo cosas geniales!

Que no se de cuenta. Ahora no.

-Si tu mano vuelve a hacer de las suyas vente para Aizu.

Cuenta con ello

-Me ocuparé de ti con gusto, no sólo de Ken.

-Muchas gracias.

Si lo que has dicho significara lo que a mi me gustaría que significara..., mas vale que me quede callado para no decir ninguna estupidez mas. Ya duele bastante para empeorarlo. Como que le recuerde a Kaoru que es la elegida de Kenshin, no ella ni Tomoe. Que ella alguna vez hubiera querido que Kenshin la escogiera. Por favor, es demasiado.

Se acabó.

Se ha ido.

Ha dicho adiós, se ha dado la vuelta y sin girarse se ha montado en el carruaje. Lo último que he visto de ella es su hermosa melena suelta balanceándose sobre su figura. No podría haberme torturado mas de habérselo propuesto. Su cabello sin recoger ha sido como un último desafío. No me esperaba que se lo hubiera puesto, nunca le he visto usarlo desde el día que lo deje en la clínica. Pero, no sé, hubiera sido un bonito detalle que me hubiera dejado verla con él al menos una vez.

Me corté las manos con el tanto que quiso usar para quitarse la vida. Eso bien podría valer ese pequeño gesto de ella. Se que no significaría lo que quiero que signifique, pero habría sido bonito.

-Bien.. ya que hemos venido hasta aquí, aprovechemos para ir a un restaurante¿no

Si. Necesito comer algo. Llenar este vacío con lo que sea.

-----------------------

Esperemos que esta vez ffnet no se cargue el formato oOx

Toca explicaciones. Casi todo lo que tengo subido aqui son fics potterianos. Pero una de las primeras cosas que subi fue una historia de capitulo único de Rurouni Kenshin con Sano y Megumi como personajes principales. Es una historia a la que tengo mucho cariño, y de la que sorprendentemente aun sigo recibiendo reviews de tarde en tarde OO

Muchas gracias a todos los que me escribisteis

Algunos me pedían continuación, pero me daba pena decir que es que no existía U Y realmente aun no la hay, pero desde que lei el ultimo tomo del manga un par de frases del dialogo dieron vueltas y vueltas en mi casa hasta tomar forma de proyecto de historia. Proyecto que se iba a quedar ahi hasta el final de los tiempos temía. No se si es que poco a poco las peticiones me han ido dejando mella o solo es que tanto estress de estudio (me preparo unas oposiciones) me han obligado a buscar una via de escape.

Sea lo que sea hoy por fin he escrito un poquito. No llega a mil palabras, pero como pseudo primer capitulo es pasable. Sobre todo cuando pensaba en otro fic de capitulo único pero la primera escena me ha chupado tanto XD

En fin, espero que los que lo lean les guste (en ese caso agradecedlo a todos los que insistieron y a mi estress) y que prometo que en otro siglo continuare. Quiero continuar y me daría pena no poder terminarlo


End file.
